lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Blizzard
|gender = Male |age = 18 |professional title = Mutant of Ice |tool = Cold Gun Wrench Jetpack |object = Cold Copter |element = Ice |affiliation = The LMMCU Team |occupation = Engineer Member of the LMMCU Team |residence = Cold Factory, Crestal Realm The Trail House, Brickopolis |status = Alive |film = The LEGO Blazer Movie The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions The Brick Resistance The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 |short film = The Long Trail |tv series = |video game = The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions |voice actor = One of Trail's friends }} Blizzard is a teenage mutant who has the power to control ice and snow in multiple ways for combat and technoloical advancements, and is a member of the LMMCU Team who provides his advanced machinery and artilery to the team for aid. Originally a resident and local engineer from the Crestal Realm that he was forced to flee from before its destruction, Blizzard journeyed with his close friend Morph to a new realm, Brickopolis, where he repositioned his duties as a watchful protector over the Wikiverse due to his realm's destruction. Eventually, Blizzard met with a former client of his, Trail Blazer, who had journeyed to Brickopolis and worked with him and an enhanced team of mutants, which Morph had joined, to defeat the evil Lord Blox from destroying the Wikiverse as he had done to the Crestal Realm. Blizzard continued his protection duties but became more open to society after the successful defeat of Blox, and opened up a new local professional engineering warehouse in Brickopolis, where he chose to lay low and sought out a new career while keeping his ties to the LMMCU Team. Blizzard's steady and peaceful career lifted him up for a few years, which proved successful for him in terms of business and made him better as a person, but this easy-going time was cut short when Riftaar initiated his attacks across the Wikiverse, which brought Blizzard back together again with Morph and Trail, with the trio working together to reunite the LMMCU Team to win the fight against Riftaar and save their own and many other universes. Afterward, Blizzard made an attempt to return to his steady life but eventually chose to work with Morph to form a new mutant resistance after Riftaar came back in a newly reincarnated form. Blizzard is a main protagonist in the films The LEGO Blazer Movie, The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions, The Brick Resistance, and The LEGO Blazer Movie 3, a recurring character in the TV series The LEGO LMMCU Show, and has cameo appearances in the post-credits scene of The LEGO Shado Movie and in The Long Trail. He also appears in the video games The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game and The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions. Background To be added Powers/Abilities To be added Personality To be added Objects Weapons/Accessories To be added Vehicles To be added Facilities To be added Appearances As a Main Character Films * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 TV Series * The LEGO LMMCU Show Video Games * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions As a Minor Character * The Long Trail * The LEGO Shado Movie Relationships Allies * LMMCU Team - Friends and Teammates ** Trail Blazer - Leader ** Morph ** Shado - Former Enemy turned Ally ** Miles "Marty" McCoy - Former Leader ** Shade Narwhalton ** GameTime ** Captain Sear - Former Leader and Predecessor ** Skylander Lord III ** Red Shogun ** iNinja ** Trigger ** Dimensional Paradox ** AnthonyM ** Dapigin ** Inferno Kill Z ** AD ** Dr. Aidan Quinn ** The Fun Streamer ** Ender Monkey ** Flakey ** Vesp Light * Brick Resistance - Teammates and Subordinates * Wikiverse Warriors - Situational Allies ** Raven ** Diarra ** Arcanna ** Mercurius ** Brutus ** Hardwire * Jimbo Wales Enemies * Master Blox / Blox Bot - Former Enemy turned Situational Ally * Riftaar * Riftarius Trivia * Blizzard's name and abilities were chosen by one of Trail's real-world friends for a fictional undercover operation, with Trail choosing to use his name and likeness as a character in The LEGO Blazer Movie films. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Characters Category:The LEGO Shado Movie Category:The LEGO LMMCU Show Category:The Brick Resistance Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions: Evolved Characters Category:Protagonist Category:White Hair Category:Blue Clothes Category:Helmeted Category:Armed Category:Armored Category:Teenagers Category:Robot Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Mutants Category:Ice Category:Engineers Category:Mechanics Category:Gunners Category:Flying People Category:Strong Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wikiverse